metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mining Station B
'Mining Station B''' is a room in the Agon Wastes in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. This is where the Darkburst is obtained. A Kinetic Orb Cannon is present below a ledge. A Denzium wall blocks access to a White hatch. A Luminoth body can also be found lying near a Bomb Slot. There is an Industrial-Grade Mining Drill in the center of the room which can be moved by energizing the Bomb Slot. This will cause it to begin rotating. While it does so, Samus has a limited amount of time to use either the Half-pipe or the Kinetic Orb Cannon at another end of the room to get up to a ledge where another Bomb Slot is located. When that has been used, the drill will stop moving and destroy a wall guarding a Dark Portal. Then, it can be used as a platform. Samus must then go through the portal, and take another portal, which will lead to the ledge containing the Darkburst. Connecting rooms *Mine Shaft (via Blue Door) *Storage A (via white hatch, Blue Door on other side) *Transit Station (via Blue Door) *Trial Grounds (via Dark Portal/Light Portal) Inhabitants First Visit ;2 Kralees :"Morphology: Kralee Dimensional-warping bioform. Able to pass out of local timespace. Target creature before it warps to damage it." ;2 Pirate Aerotroopers (after the Darkburst has been obtained) :"Morphology: Pirate Aerotrooper Airborne assault trooper. Fast-moving and extremely well-armed. Jet packs can be overloaded with thermal damage." Future Visits ;1 Sandigger :"Morphology: Sandigger Desert-based tunneling bioform. Extremely well-armored. Target exposed eyes to damage this creature." Items ;Darkburst : This requires the use of a portal to Trial Grounds and then another portal back to this room; see above for details. Scans ;Luminoth Lore (The Stellar Object) (Gamecube version only) :"By the time we detected the stellar object as it streaked toward our world, it was too late to stop it. We fired numerous weapons at it in a vain attempt to alter its trajectory. Nothing worked. Our efforts placed a great strain on the Energy Controllers, and weakened Aether. All we could do as the object drew closer was take shelter and wait. We gathered stores of food and water, reinforced the shielding on our dwellings, and spent the last hours in peace." ;Luminoth Lore (New Weapons) (Trilogy version only) :"Our studies of the Ing revealed the source of their attacks as dark energy. We built weapons to use this energy, thinking it could overload enemy targets and eliminate them. We soon learned our error, as the Dark Beam was not of great effect on the Ing. We then began to develop a weapon that used light energy. This weapon would dispatch the Ing with terrible efficiency." ;Kinetic Orb Cannon :"Xenotech: Kinetic Orb Cannon Fires small, spherical objects at high speeds. Scan interface panel to bring the Cannon online, then enter the hologram to fire." ;Interface Panel :"Power restored to Kinetic Orb Cannon. Unit locked in current firing position. Autofire feature enabled." ;* Kinetic Orb Cannon hologram :"Enter hologram in Morph Ball mode to fire Cannon." ;Pirate Drill :"Mechanical analysis complete. Industrial-grade mining drill. The Space Pirates are trying to convert it into a weapon, based on analysis." ;Denzium wall :"Structural analysis complete. A lode of secondary Denzium runs through this wall. Structural integrity is critical due to recent drilling." ;Bomb Slot :"Device: Bomb Slot Powered system control unit. Insert the Morph Ball into the slot then detonate a Bomb. This will transfer energy from the slot to the device connected to it." ;Dark Portal (inactive) :"This rift portal is inactive. The portal field can be energized with dark energy. Walk into an energized portal to transport to Dark Aether." ;Dark Portal (active) :"This portal is active. Walk into the portal to transport to Dark Aether. Extreme caution recommended once transit is complete." ;Dead Luminoth :"Bioscan complete. Luminoth subject expired 1.4 centicycles ago. Subject Luminoth was blind, possibly from birth. Damaged cybernetic augmentation is present; a sonic imaging device enabled the subject to "see" the world around him." ;Darkburst :"Darkburst" * Note: text is centered-aligned in scan, unlike the others which are left-aligned. Trivia *By performing a Spring bomb jump, Samus can skip the mining drill and pick the Darkburst up immediately. Oddly, if she does this there will be no pickup cinematic and the music stays silent until reloaded. Gallery Multi Lock Door in Mining Station B.jpg|A Multi-Lock Blast Shield covering the Entrance to Mine Shaft. Normally this cannot be seen except with Secret Worlds. Category:Rooms Category:Agon Wastes Category:Dark Portals Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Mining